Il N'est Rien De Réel Que Le Rêve Et L'amour
by evondahlkilledthelocals
Summary: "Nothing Is Real But Dreams and Love". Eames is in London hiding from his past years after the Fischer case. He's quite okay with and comfortable with his situation too, until Cobb calls and turns everything upside down. Rated M just incase. WARNINGS: Eventual BDSM play, violence, and language
1. Chapter 1

"_It's our little secret, right Bobby?"_

"_Yeah…right…"_

"_You sound…disappointed?"_

"_No, no love of course I'm not. You're my best mate, yeah? Just had to…just remembering that splendid party we went to…"_

"_Our. Little. Secret." Each word punctuated with a kiss and a rough shove into the wall. His secret. Right, he could manage that…_

* * *

Eames woke up in an instant, sitting up in his bed and looking around the room of his rundown apartment. It wasn't by any means glamorous, though Eames knew he could afford it if he desired. He also knew it was better to lay low in London than to live lavishly. He learned quickly in his younger days that he was not to spend too much and not to get too wild, even if his friends were quite the wild little crew. The apartment was only three hundred square feet and was a studio that has a square shaped room. It made it seem even smaller than it actually was but Eames did not mind. There was one small window on the wall across from the door and he had a small kitchenette, a bathroom, and just enough room for his mattress and suitcase to fit comfortably.

Groaning as he ran a hand over his face, Eames reached over to turn his fan up a level and attempt to cool down the sweltering hot room. He rarely dreamed anymore after years of working with the PASIV, but when he did it was always the same nightmare he had to relive over and over. He grabbed his cell phone from next to his bed, frowning at the sight of an all too familiar name appearing on the screen. He dialed it back instantly, making his way into his kitchenette to make a cup of tea. It rang three times before the familiar and clipped voice met his ears, "Mr. Eames."

"Ello Cobb darling, how are you?"

"I have been better, but I'm with my kids so I guess I can't complain too much?"

"No indeed you can't, I would think. What's this I hear about you and Ariadne, hmmm?"

"She moved in a few months ago," Eames could almost hear Dom blushing through the phone, "Doing her graduate work out here in the United States again…"

"Good to hear. But I presume your call isn't because you wanted to catch up, love…"

"No. Not quite," Dom sighed a heavy sigh as Eames' kettle whistled shrilly. Eames quickly took it off the burner, pouring it over the tea-bag he already had waiting in a nice large mug. He stirred in a little cream, waiting for Dom to continue as he heard the shuffling of paper on the other end of the line, "Yusef has gone missing."

"Yusef you say? Our quirky little chemist? Shame."

"Yes, that Yusef," Dom paused, sounding distraught as he continued, "Look I was having him work on this new compound that was going to make us able to go into another level without facing the threat of Limbo. Almost a limbo-less sleep, if you will. Arthur was in touch with him almost daily until suddenly, he stopped returning our calls and messages. Arthur checked into it and his home had been ransacked, with literally everything taken including Yusef. His cell phone was on still and we could track it down to London. Well, East Sussex."

"And that's where I come in I presume?"

"Arthur's landing in London in an hour or so. Pick him up and he can explain the rest?"

"Dom, you know I love you all…but I stopped. I had to. I am supposed to be laying low, remember? After all the prison charges from when I was a young lad got dropped I tried to clean up a bit. My messes are far greater still in London than anywhere else in the world."

"Eames," Dom sighed again, pausing to contemplate if he should share the information he had, "Look, Eames, we can make it all go away. Make sure Bob never existed and that the feds drop everything on your friends too."

"Not my mates anymore, Dom. I lack those sans for you and Ari."

"And Arthur."

"The stick in the mud can't stand me and we both know it."

"I figured I'd try to convince you otherwise," Dom laughed a bit, sighing before he did, "Look I know what happened with your team and…"

"Don't," Eames closed his eyes, putting his head in his free hand and rubbing it with his palm, "You don't know, you've just read some parchments on it. Just…don't go there okay? I don't want to think about that time of my life anymore. I was a kid and misled. Made the wrong friends and even worse, the wrong enemies."

"Akron?"

"No, he's dead thanks to yours truly. I worry about _Finn_," Eames groaned his name, sitting back up and sighing, "Look, I'll help because it's you asking and it's Yusef, but Arthur better be prepared to lay low with me and not complain."

"I warned him you would not be living in the best conditions if you were in London," Dom paused to mull over how to phrase his next sentence, continuing after a brief moment, "I mapped your place and saw it after tracking your phone. You sure you're safe there right?"

"I've killed before, Dom, I'm safe anywhere I go except hotels and governmental buildings."

"So most of London, then?"

"Hence why I live on the west end, yeah?"

"Good talking to you Eames."

"You as well Dom," they hung up in unison. Eames moved about, quickly pulling on his worn in dark-wash blue jeans and a nice blue and white oxford button down. He hurried around the small apartment, gabbing his car keys and wallet as he left quickly to attempt to not be late in picking up Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're late."

"By ten minutes darling."

"Ten? I've been sitting here almost an hour Mr. Eames…"

"Traffic," Eames shrugged as he grabbed Arthur's bags from him, leading the scoffing man out to his black Range Rover. It was the only nice thing he allowed himself to own. He figured if he had to live in rags he may as well look like he came from the riches. Tossing Arthur's bags into his trunk, he made his way to the driver's side and climbed in without another word. Arthur was already sitting in the passenger's seat of the car, leaning on the door and staring out at the people passing them by. Eames climbed in, slamming his door shut and scaring Arthur. He laughed lowly at the man's skittish behavior, starting off towards the west end, "Cobb tell you the situation, love?"

"Told me you are living on the low, but that's expected."

"As always, the reduction of my ego is much appreciated darling," Eames sighed, turning into the busy streets leading away from Heathrow, "Living on the low is a bit of an understatement. It is far from your taste and standards, but I can't exactly throw William Eames or Bobby Eames or any of my wonderful aliases onto a bloody lease or hotel right now in London. There are far too many fine gentlemen after me head, yeah?"

"Then why London?"

"It's the only place I've ever felt like I had a home."

Arthur didn't attempt to make another sound after that comment. Eames turned up the radio to drown out the silence, but nothing really could get rid of the weight that was on their conversation.

* * *

When Eames parked his car around the corner, locking it and booting it so it wouldn't get stolen, he almost debated taking Arthur back to the central parts of London and letting him stay in a hotel. Realizing they needed to work together, Eames reluctantly led Arthur into the rundown apartment complex he was living in. The outside was faded and chipped, with a front door that did not even shut all the way. You had to enter through a small entry-hallway, for winter purposes, before you were in a two-story complex. One of the kids that belonged to a young woman by the name of Tarrah O'Connell, living below him on the first floor, came running by. She was a petite girl by the name of Abigail, with her even younger and smaller sister, Hallie, trailing behind her, "Abby! Stop! Waits for me!"

"Oi now! What's this I see?" Eames smiled, actually adoring the O'Connell children immensely, and knelt down with his arms wide open. As they spotted him and both broke out into identical smiles, Eames laughed a bit at them, "Two little monsters waiting for me!"

He growled at them, laughing at they squealed simultaneously and nearly launched their small bodies into his open and waiting arms, "Uncle Eames! Uncle Eames!"

"Now darlings, I know your mother doesn't let you lot run around like this at an hour so close to the sun going down. Where's your mum now? And your brother, James, where has he got off to?"

"Mummy is sleeping!" Hallie explained, making Eames frown. Abigail blushed, trying to make her sister be quiet as Eames pulled away, still kneeling at eyesight for them. He reached out, putting a hand on Abigail's shoulder and giving her a quite stern look, "Did Jamey disappear again?"

Abigail nodded, hugging Hallie closer to her, "But I'm a big girl! I can watch us."

"Yes, you are quite the big girl aren't you love?" Eames smiled at the girl as Arthur watched on from behind him, stunned at the state the two girls were in and how Eames was so gentle with them. Abigail, who was barely eight years old and just starting to get taller, had on old and ripped up jeans with an obviously unwashed and old shirt. Her long blonde hair was greasy and pulled up messily into a ponytail, which Arthur assumed she did herself. Her sister, Hallie, was about five and was dressed in what looked to be a secondhand dress, most likely from Abigail, with her hair done the same way. Both were frail looking and had large, round blue eyes that made Arthur's heart break a little at the pure sorrow that sat behind them when their mother or James was mentioned.

Eames sighed softly through his nose, looking over his shoulder at Arthur for the first time since they entered the building. He looked back to the girls, smiling at them as he placed his large hand gently on Abigail's cheek, "You know where to find me if anything goes wrong, right? If mum doesn't wake up to feed you two by the time the sun is down, you come and find Uncle Eames and I'll make a nice big pot of mac and cheese for you both and tell you a bedtime story after, okay? And if Jamey comes home tonight, you both need to come up to me as soon as he does. You understand Abby?"

Abigail nodded, letting go of her sister to wrap her small arms around Eames' neck tightly, "Won't your special friend mind?"

"Not my special friend, love," Eames gave her a tight smile as she pulled away, looking between Abigail and Hallie, "Just an old mate of mine named Arthur from when I was in Paris. Remember what I told you both about Paris?"

"C'est…C'est…" Abigail tried to remember, looking strained as she thought deeply. Hallie finished it, shouting with a smile as she did, "C'est fantastique! Oui?"

"Yes! C'est fantastique indeed!" Eames grinned, leaning over to kiss each girl on the forehead as he stood up, "I need to help my friend get settled, but remember what I told you both okay?"

"Yes Uncle Eames!"

"I mean it Abby, come find me if she doesn't wake up. I know you're a big girl but even big kids need Uncle Eames, remember?"

Abigail nodded and waved, which Hallie soon copied as Eames did the same back to them. He turned to face Arthur once more, catching the question and almost impressed look he received. Smiling shyly, Eames motioned to the stairs and started to lead them up it to the studios on the top floor. He fished his key out, unlocking the door and opening it wide with a grimace. Stepping in, he allowed Arthur to step in before he shut the door and didn't bother lock it, just incase Abigail or Hallie needed to come upstairs. Once he had the door shut, he turned to look at Arthur and gave him a half-hearted grin, "Welcome to my home?"

"It's not…bad…"

"Don't be modest, it's a little hell hole really. But Abby and Hallie make it okay."

"Do you mind if, I mean…coffee?"

"I knew you would," Eames cut him off before he could finish, motioning to the small closet near the bathroom, "Leave your bags in there and I'll prepare a bit of coffee and tea. I better start some mac and cheese too, we'll have company in about thirty minutes."

Arthur nodded silently, moving about to unpack what he needed to use for their research and leaving the rest in the closet. He grabbed a pair of plain flannel bottoms and a plain t-shirt to change into, going into the bathroom to do so as Eames made tea and coffee. When Arthur returned, his coffee was set on the small counter space and Eames was starting the water for the mac and cheese he planned to cook. He sipped at his tea with cream he had made himself, sighing as he set it down and glared at the floor below him, "Tarrah isn't that bad, really. She's a good mum and a hell of a woman. But she works so much to support James, Hallie, and Abby that she works herself into a craze, drinks it down every few months, and passes out for twenty-four hours or so. James has a few issues with drugs and such, so I watch Hallie and Abby as much as I can when the alcohol spurts come. Sorry you'll be subjected to it tonight."

"I didn't know you even liked kids."

"There's quite a bit you don't know about me Arthur," Eames smirked, sipping at his tea once more as he pushed himself off the counter, "I'll sleep on the floor tonight, since I know you'll be wanting the mattress. As long as you don't mind sharing with Abigail and Hallie."

"We can all fit, can't we?"

"I know you hate physical contact, love," Eames laughed as Arthur fought down a blush. The knowledge that Eames knew something of that nature about him made him nervous. Smiling, Eames motioned to his floor, "I'll sleep with the girls down here, you take the mattress."

"No, no I can sleep on a floor. I am perfectly capable."

"But are you comfortable with that Arthur?" Eames questioned, staring the point man down. Arthur shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, nodding as he looked away and hissed out a petulant 'yes' under his breath even though he wasn't really. He was terrified of what parasites were crawling on the floor, actually. But the thought of the two girls from down below made it okay for him to deal with for one night.

Eames nodded in return, not bothering to respond and he continued to make the dinner for Hallie and Abigail. Arthur began to flip through the files on Yusef, glancing up at Eames every so often. He was not used to seeing the forger in such a relaxed state of being. There was no cocky façade in his home. No bravado, lady killer, badass attitude like he had around the team. Rather, instead, he looked like a tired and older gentleman with a basic routine that he really did not mind being disturbed. Arthur would even go as far to say that he looked sad and rather lonely, though he would never admit it out loud to Eames or anyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

The knock came less than an hour later, making Eames sigh softly. He looked through the view hole, smirking at the sight of Abigail and Hallie standing there already in pajamas he had bought them recently since they didn't have any of their own. He pulled the door open slowly, peaking around it with a wide grin, "What's this? Arthur, it looks like two little monsters have shown up at our door! Shall we let them in?"

"Uncle Eames!" Hallie whined, giving him a pout as she hugged her old and tearing teddy bear tightly. Giving the girls a softer smile, he opened the door widely and let them come barreling into the small apartment, "Now now, I made mac and cheese already because Arthur was just _dying _to eat some."

Eames glanced back at Arthur, who was giving him a questioning look. Hallie trotted over to him, looking up to Arthur with a wide-eyed and innocent smile, "Mr. Arthur? Did you eat some of our mac and cheese?"

"Not yet my dearest Hallie. I could not start without you all! Even your little friend right here," Arthur motioned to the bear in Hallie's arms, making Eames smirk. Eames looked down to Abigail, who was watching the exchange carefully as if to test Arthur out. She looked up to Eames, rolling her eyes at her sister's behavior. Eames tsked at her, motioning to Hallie as Arthur knelt down to her level and inspected Hallie's friend, "Well now, your little friend looks like he got hurt. Would you like me to help him for you?"

Hallie looked nervous at the request, making Eames smile at the sight. He walked over, kneeling down next to Arthur and placing his hand on Arthur's shoulder, "Arthur is really good at fixing people up. Fixed up Uncle Eames over here when he was in a rut, he did."

Arthur glanced over to Eames in awe at the statement. Eames blushed lightly, taking the teddy bear from Hallie with a small laugh, "Oh dear, his stuffing is falling out now my darling. Arthur and I will fix him up right away for you darling. You can trust us, yeah? Uncle Eames never let you down, yeah?"

"Yes Uncle Eames," Hallie muttered, watching as Eames delicately handed the teddy bear over to Arthur. Arthur took the bear as carefully as he could, smiling shyly at the girl in front of him as he reached for his bag he still had sitting near by. He pulled his small first-aid kit that contained enough to stitch a wound up and disinfect any wounds his teammates managed to get when they weren't in the dreamscape. Eames grabbed two bowls from his cabinet, filling them with mac and cheese for the two girls. He set them on the counter, grabbing his second cup of tea he started before the girls arrived.

Both girls moved about to grab their bowls, squealing excitedly as they made their way over to Eames' bed. Arthur glanced up briefly, catching the soft and admiring look Eames had when he was watching the two girls chat quietly in his bed. Eames finished his tea as the girls finished their dinner. He collected their dishes, watching over his shoulder as Arthur presented an all fixed up teddy bear and made Hallie squeal with excitement. He accepted her hug, even if it made him uncomfortable, and watched her run across the room to show Abigail. Abigail stomped over to him, much to Eames' amusement, and placed one hand on her hip as the other wagged a finger sternly at Arthur, "Just because you are Uncle Eames' friend doesn't mean you're my friend too."

"I…I mean…"

"Abby let him be, you're scaring him," Eames laughed, leaning down to scoop Abby and Hallie into his arms, "Both of you are up past your bedtime though! Go brush your teeth and we'll sleep, okay?"

"Bedtime story?" Hallie asked, smiling up at Eames innocently, "Please, Uncle Eames?"

"Always dearest. Only if you brush though!" He set the girls down, watching them take off running into the bathroom to brush their teeth. Eames sighed, running a hand over his face as he looked to Arthur, "Sorry. They're just…"

"Don't. They need it and you're doing something honorable. I would have…I mean…Kids like this_ need_ people like you in their lives Eames."

"Thanks mate," Eames blushed again, motioning to the small balcony that sat outside his window, "It's a bit of a climb, but if you want to work tonight. I know I am supposed to help find Yusef but if I'm leaving for an extended period, I want to make sure they know I care and all."

"Of course. I…I can sleep. It's okay. I need a night off after this week."

"If you're sure, we can start in first thing tomorrow," Eames sighed in relief as the girls came barreling out of the bathroom and over to the bed. Laughing sadly, he grabbed his own shorts and a thin muscle tanktop to change into, "Oi, calm down you two! Let Uncle Eames change and I'll tell you a story. Then it's bed, no questions!"

"Where is Arthur sleeping Uncle Eames?" Abigail asked quietly, watching Arthur nervously. Eames laughed again at her, motioning to the floor at the foot of the bed, "He's offered to sleep here so we can take the bed darlings. Now thank him and settle down."

Eames snuck into the bathroom quickly, changing into his lighter weight clothing with ease. He washed his face and went about his nightly task of brushing his teeth and flossing. He returned to the bedroom, smiling widely at the two girls curled up in his bed. Hallie was wrapped around her sister while Abigail was glaring at Arthur from her spot on the bed. Arthur was doing everything he could to avoid looking in their direction.

Eames jumped into the bed with a laugh, making the girls giggle excitedly and curl up under their shared Disney Princess sheet Eames had bought for when he watched after them. Moving about to get under his own thin sheet, Eames sighed softy and leaned back against the wall. The thin mattress was almost worn through with how old it was and Eames felt the floor through it when the girls were there.

He smirked at Arthur as Arthur looked over, starting into his story, "Once upon a time, there were two beautiful princesses that lived in a beautiful castle. They had all they could ever dream of. Pups running around all the time, horses in the stables, and their mum and dad would always be awake and ready to play whenever they wanted. Then one day, and evil wizard name Coca came around and starting to ruin it all! He took their dad away off to a far away land and their family all went off to rescue him. They were so lonely for so long with only each other to take care of one another. But they were big, strong, and tough. They were big girls and weren't going to back down from defending the nation. One day while playing with their pups, a magical genie appeared with big blue eyes and a lot of swirly little designs on him."

"That genie sounds like you Uncle Eames!" Hallie exclaimed, making Eames and Arthur both smile at her.

"Now now, darling, don't interrupt," Eames tsked at her, shaking his head even though he was still smiling. Eames watched as both girls began to get droopy, making him laugh inwardly, "Now, this genie appeared to the princesses and offered to make all their problems go away, but only until their family got back! They agreed and he gave them all the mac and cheese and ice cream they desired. Finally, after a year of waiting, their family came home and because the genie was so loved, they adopted him and all lived happily ever after. The end."

He noticed the two girls had passed out by then and sighed, thankful that he didn't have to make up another fairytale based on their lives on spot again. Glancing to Arthur one last time, he caught the point man's gaze and gave him a tired smirk, "Enjoy the story, then?"

"Quite a lot actually."

"No condescending tone? What have you done with Arthur, now? I was enjoying the stick in the mud's company…"

"I'm not…I mean…"

"Love, it's quite alright," Eames laughed quietly, shaking his head as he lay down. He thoroughly enjoyed making Arthur uncomfortable with his teasing. It made his days go by faster. Groaning as he curled up into his sheets and got comfortable, Eames let his mind drift to sleep with thoughts of how to tell the girls he was leaving them.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean you're going away Uncle Eames?"

"Darling please…"

"You said you would never go!" Abigail shouted at him, tears in her eyes as she did. She held Hallie close to her, even though the poor girl looked far beyond confused at Eames' statement. Eames sighed at Abigail's reaction, kneeling down to sit eye to eye with her, "Abby, darling, you need to understand. I'm not…I am not doing what Jamey does, okay? I am leaving a short while and I'll be back to see you and beautiful miss Hallie again. I promise love."

Abigail mumbled, so quiet that neither Arthur nor Eames understood and both looked confused. She sighed heavily, fighting back tears still as she repeated herself louder, "Daddy said that too…"

"Oh darling," Eames scooped her into his arms, rubbing her back in a soothing manor as she instantly burst into heavy tears. She cried loudly as Eames stood, holding her in his arms and attempting to hush her. Arthur watched on with a frown, knowing exactly how Abigail was feeling and dreading having to leave them without their support figure. Eames began to leave the apartment with Abigail still in his arms, glancing back at Arthur and down to his single bag by the door. Arthur nodded, grabbing the small black leather duffle that nearly matched his own. Hallie followed behind, still confused and staring up at Abigail with a worried look. "Abby? Why you crying?"

Arthur took her hand in his, shaking his head at Hallie. Hallie nodded at him, one hand gripping Arthur's tightly while the other held onto her stuffed animal for dear life. Eames led them down to the girls' apartment, entering without knocking or ringing the bell. Their mother Tarrah sat at the table, glancing up as they walked into the room. She took in Eames' glare before the crying Abigail, blushing as she stood to greet them. She took Abigail without question, holding her as she quietly soothed her. Abigail finally stopped a few moments later as Arthur and Hallie entered. Tarrah took in Arthur, glancing to Eames with a frown. Eames motioned to the girls and Tarrah sighed, looking at them both, "Go change girls. We'll go get ice cream, okay?"

Both nodded silently, heading into the only bedroom in their small apartment. Eames motioned to Arthur as Tarrah turned back, "This is my friend from work, Arthur. Arthur, this is the girls' mum Tarrah."

"Pleasure," Arthur stated, shaking Tarrah's hand briefly. Tarrah blushed at the cold tone, looking back to Eames again, "Why…"

"I'm leaving for a bit Tarrah," Eames cut her off before she could speak, glaring at her for a moment as he did, "A long bit. You cannot shut down again. Do not cut them off emotionally. Do not drink yourself into a coma. I'm leaving an emergency fund on a card, okay? You can use it but I'll see what for. It's only for the girls and their needs, go it? I find out you've been liquoring up, I'll call the bloody state on you and get them both taken. You hear me?"

"Eames…"

"You'll hear from a lawyer if I don't come back. They're the only people in my will…"

"Eames," Tarrah had tears streaming silently down her cheeks by then, staring at the man in awe. "Thank you. Just…they need you, so thank you."

"You'll be the first to know when I return, alright? The first Tarrah."

"Oh Eames…"

"I have to go now. I already said my goodbyes to the lasses, just make sure they know I love 'em both, okay? Explain that Uncle Eames had to go to protect them, okay?"

"Okay. Okay I…I will. Eames," Tarrah paused, looking down at the ground for a moment, "Thank you, seriously."

"You know how I feel about you three Tarrah," Eames sighed, shaking his head, "It's a soddin' shame that I fancy the blokes, hmmm?"

Arthur blushed at how openly Eames admitted his attraction to men, staring at the floor awkwardly as he did. Eames shrugged, kissing Tarrah on the cheek before he led Arthur out of the apartment and to his car he kept booted. Taking the boot off and throwing it in the trunk, Eames tossed Arthur his keys with a grin, "Take over, yeah mate? You know where we're looking…"

"I got us a hotel in the area. It's on the posh side of town…"

"Ah, figures. S'not the royal family right? Cause I gotta tell ya love, you may be fantastic but they're the royals. The crown jewels aren't accessible."

"Not the royal family, no," Arthur laughed for the first time that Eames had ever heard, making Eames smirk at him in response, "So, who is it then?"

"Fischer."

Eames would be lying if he said he didn't choke on his air the moment Arthur said the man's name.

* * *

"_It's our little secret, right Bobby?"_

"_Yeah…right…"_

"_You sound…disappointed?"_

"_No, no love of course I'm not. You're my best mate, yeah? Just had to…just remembering that splendid party we went to…"_

"_Our. Little. Secret." Each word punctuated with a kiss and a rough shove into the wall. His secret. Right, he could manage that. The familiar hand came up, resting at his throat and squeezing tightly, "Secrets are fun, aren't they Bobby?"_

"_Oh, right bit of fun Finn."  
_

* * *

Eames woke up with a start, staring up at the confused looking Point Man above him. Arthur stared at him with a worried gaze, taking in Eames' sweaty look and nervous behaviors. Eames glanced around, looking for any remaining signs of Finn and sighed in relief, taking in Arthur above him, "Can I help you Arthur?"

"You were screaming about a man named Finn and then you wake up looking like someone was holding a gun to your temple Eames, can I help you with anything?"

"Oh right, none of that nonsense now."

"Nonsense? Eames…"

"Fischer it was, right?" Eames sat up, moving to get out of the large bed that was identical to the one on Arthur's side of the room in the suite. Though all the actions were justified, Arthur still watched him as Eames moved about the hotel room skittishly. He tapped at his sides, making sure he had his guns still as he moved about the room. Arthur watched from afar, taking in each movement as Eames continued about nervously. Eames all but ran into the main room, heading straight for the small kitchenette to begin preparing some tea for himself.

Arthur sighed irritably and went to work.


	5. Chapter 5

"_It's our little secret, right Bobby?"_

"_Yeah…right…"_

"_You sound…disappointed?"_

"_No, no love of course I'm not. You're my best mate, yeah? Just had to…just remembering that splendid party we went to…"_

"_Our. Little. Secret." Each word punctuated with a kiss and a rough shove into the wall. His secret. Right, he could manage that. The familiar hand came up, resting at his throat and squeezing tightly, "Secrets are fun, aren't they Bobby?"_

"_Oh, right bit of fun Finn."_

"_You don't sound entertained…why?"_

"_No…no I am…"_

"_Too late," The hand squeezed tighter, pulling Eames' head forward before slamming it back into the cement wall of Finn's apartment. Eames groaned, the dizziness setting in as Finn held him in place by his throat and began punching him. It wasn't tight enough to choke him, but the blood pouring out of his nose and his jaw didn't seem to care as they throbbed in pain. Eames began muttering and begging for it to stop, though Finn did not care. It finally came to a stop with Finn throwing him to the side, spitting on him as he walked by, "Get the fuck out before I get back in here."_

* * *

Eames woke up with a deep gasp again, his body covered in sweat as he quickly sat up. He glanced around the room, stopping on the door as it opened slowly. Arthur stepped into the room, staring Eames down with a curious look, "You okay?"

"I…I'll be fine love, don't worry about me, yeah?"

"Eames…we aren't…we do not dream anymore. What are you having a dream about because it has to be a memory…"

"Love, you don't want to get involved in that."

"Eames, I do though. You've woken up every day since I've been here screaming about Finn. Who is he?"

"Just this bloke I used to know…"

"Not good enough. Ex-boyfriend?"

"Darling, I _wish_ that was all."

"Eames just _tell me_."

"Why do you even care?" Eames shouted, sounding more distressed and fallen apart than before. He ran a finger through his hair, letting it fall into his lap where the blankets had pulled. Once Arthur finally looked at Eames it hit him, Eames was actually rather stressed looking. He had bags under his eyes, his skin was paler than usual, and he looked a lot thinner than Arthur remembered. The once bulky and well defined with muscle man that he had known was no longer that, but a shell of what he once had been. Eames looked tired, as though he had just given up. Eames sighed again, his head in his hands as he spoke once more with a broken and ragged voice, "You don't even _like me_ Arthur. Why care? Just _stop _already."

"Eames, I _do_ care. Jesus, I have always cared I'm just too awkward about the way I show it, okay?"

"Arthur, darling, don't lie to me," Eames laughed bitterly, glaring up at Arthur, "It doesn't matter, alright? Just a bloke from my past I try constantly to forget."

"Eames…"

"Drop it Arthur."

"Fine," Arthur put his hands up, shaking his head as he did and moving to head out of the room, "I'm running down to the café on the corner, want tea?"

"I have some, thanks."

"Whatever," Arthur mumbled under his breath, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. Eames collapsed back into the bed with a deep sigh, running a hand over his face as he did. Rolling over, he grabbed his phone from his side table as it vibrated. An unfamiliar number with a Sussex area code popped up, making Eames frown at his phone. "What have we here…"

Pulling up the text message he received, he frowned at the message; _Turn around Mr. Eames…_

Setting his phone aside slowly, Eames went to reach for the gun under his pillow as he turned over. The hit with the butt of a gun was the last thing he expected and as he passed out, he wished for the first time ever that Arthur wasn't stubborn and would come back in time to find him.

* * *

Eames woke up slowly and registered three things. One; his nose was definitely broken and there was no question to that. Two; he was lying on a floor and it felt like in a basement, considering how cold it was. Three; His hands and feet were most definitely bound together. Groaning quietly, he used his entire body to push himself upright into a seated position. He waited a moment for his head to stop spinning and the room to come back into focus before glancing around, taking it all in. It was sickly familiar, in a way he couldn't remember. The sound of a door opening made him tense, his fist balling up behind his back in the metal cuffs.

Slow and calculated steps continued to approach, making him nervous as he waited. Finally, the door to his right opened slowly. A familiar man stepped through, making a bit of bile build up in Eames' throat. He froze, watching the man cross the room and kneel down in front of him. Though the only indication of age was the crows feet he had gained, Eames would know this man from anywhere. With his sandy blonde hair that always tousled just right and his soft hazel eyes that held ferocity Eames had only seen matched in two other men. His skin was tanned as it had always been and toned. The man reached over, running his fingers through Eames' hair gently before he gripped on tightly at the back of Eames' head, forcing Eames' head back to look him in the eyes, "Well, hello Mister Eames…"

"Finn…"

"Tsk tsk, Eames. It's Mister Fischer to you."

"What the hell are you on about Finn?"

"Found this lovely little broken man in Australia when I last went. Never would believe my bloody luck that he was the millionaire bachelor Robert Fischer Jr., such a gem he is. Beautifully broken boy. Beautifully broken boy that I took in and made what I wanted. That I broke your inception on…"

"You…"

"Rude to interrupt Eames. I hear you played me in a few of Robert's nightmares. Horrible mistake, messing with my husband like that Eames dear…"

Eames never felt so trapped before that moment.

* * *

Arthur returned to the hotel with a cup of Earl Grey and cream for Eames, ready to apologize for attempting to intrude. He walked into the hotel room quietly, setting the coffee and tea down on the kitchenette counter as he moved to Eames' room. He knocked lightly, crossing his arms as he leaned against the frame, "Eames? Look, I brought some tea to apologize. I feel awful for intruding into your personal matters and we really need to work on this case."

At no response, Arthur frowned, "Eames? Not even a sarcastic reply?"

No response again. _Eames usually at least has a biting remark to these… _Arthur thought to himself as he moved to open the door, calling Eames' name out softly. He moved into the room and flipped the lights on, taking in the empty room with a curious gaze, "Eames?"

He noticed the phone sitting on the side table and moved quickly to grab it, noticing Eames' bag remained there as well. Grabbing the cell and opening it, he read over the last text Eames received with a dark gaze. "Well…shit."


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Terribly terribly sorry this took SO long to put out! I have had finals for this quarter at uni all week and it killed my motivation to do anything else, honestly. Enjoy the update, however!

* * *

When Eames woke up again, he noticed three things. First, that his nose was severely broken and he could not breathe well through it. Second, that his body was on a cool and hard surface, most likely made of old and rotting cement. Third, that he was covered with a hood. He hadn't had a hood over his head since he still went by Bobby or Bob and he did not know if that comforted him or made the situation worse. He could not hear anyone moving about the room around him, though he felt like he was being watched. In light of that guttural feeling of dread and paranoia, he continued to breathe deeply and shallowly as though he were asleep.

He continued to lie there for over an hour, breathing shallowly as his mind raced with possible out comes once his blindfold was taken off. His thoughts traveled to Arthur back at the hotel, questioning if he was going to worry or not. Eames hoped for worry, but he could accept not too. He noted his arms were tied behind his back and to his legs. While he didn't mind rope play in his bedroom situations, he was not a fan at that particular moment. The sound of heavy footfalls was approaching and Eames felt his chest tightening. They seemed to pass by the room he was in and he let out a sigh of relief.

A short and curt laughter followed his sigh, making him tense up once more. Eames rolled over to his back, forcing himself up into a seated position. He sensed the person in the room with him moving about and something about it rang as familiar in his mind. He felt their long fingers grasp the hood, pulling it off gently as they did to reveal Robert standing in front of him. Robert smiled at him, almost in a friendly manner, running the back of his knuckles across Eames' severely bruised and swelling eye and cheek, "Oh dear, what happened here?"

"Ask your bloody husband," Eames spat out, glaring at Robert as he moved his face away from the man's curious and wandering hands. "Keep your hands off me. M'not a doll."

"Finn did this?" Robert frowned, looking at the state Eames was actually in. He was severely beaten, with half his face swollen almost beyond recognition. His lips were swollen more than usual, with small cuts littering them. Though he could not see them, if the bruises on Eames' torso were any indication he definitely had a few broken ribs to account for. His shoulder looked like it had been dislocated and fixed, with massive swelling on it. Finn definitely worked him over. Robert took a step back, his hands shaking, "I…I asked him to…to get your money and the bosses name…not…not _this_."

"Ha. Right, sure you did love," Eames rolled his eyes, spitting at the taste of blood that still sat in his mouth, "Didn't even…didn't ask. Didn't bother. Just threats. Empty threats like always."

"What do you mean like always?"

"Used to know the bloke," Eames attempted to shrug, wincing in pain as he did, "Not anything different than what he used to do to me. Though, be a right treat if we were still shagging…"

"He and you…you used to…"

"I didn't get a choice, love," Eames gave a bitter laugh, shaking his head at the memories of Finn that still haunted him. "His lil' puppet, that's all. S'all I could ever be honestly."

"I…I didn't know…"

"Obviously not. Never thought that bloke would find someone to take his hits and all," Eames shook his head, nodding his head to the left, "Scars on me back? S'all thanks to his handy work. You can look if ya want, all tied up so I can't hurt ya…"

"But…no it can't be. Finn…Finn is a kind, wonderful, and loyal man. He just…"

"Just used to strangle me when he was angry," That caught Robert's attention, much to Eames' pleasure, "Used to hold me against the wall off the ground by my bloody throat. Used to beat me until I couldn't walk, spit on me, and make me leave. Shoot his drugs and what have you into me so I would listen and obey. Sick fucker."

"No! Finn…Finn wouldn't…"

"Finn what?" At the sound of Finn's voice, Robert and Eames both jumped, Eames flinching as he landed wrong and caused a shot of pain to shoot through his entire body. Finn laughed at Eames' wince, making Robert frown at him, "What is all this? I told you I just…I just wanted the names and money. Not this."

"S'how we get those, precious," Finn cooed at Robert, pressing a delicate kiss to his forehead, "Now run along upstairs so I can get that information for you and we can go back to our normal lives, Eames-less."

"D-Don't kill him. No matter what, do not kill him."

"Okay, Robert darling, just go upstairs so I can work."

Robert nodded, shooting Eames an apologetic look as he passed by Finn. He took off in a run for the upstairs bedroom, grabbing for the bag of items Finn said he confiscated from Eames. Grabbing his wallet, Robert shuffled through it until he found a plain white piece of cardstock with delicate black ink written across it in a soft cursive. _If the body of the owner of this wallet is found, please call this number: 267.566.7656. _Robert flipped through Eames' twenty different identities, contemplating turning them all in for any crimes on Eames' trail. However, he kept turning the idea of the card over in his mind. As he heard Eames scream out in pain from something Finn was doing, Robert grabbed his mobile and quickly dialed the number. A cold but familiar voice answered, sounding panicked as they did, "Hello? How did you get this number?"

"I…I have…Eames, Eames' wallet. I have it here at my home and I need you to send help. Finn has him."

Robert heard the line go dead and quietly he set his own phone aside, his hands shaking as the screams echoed throughout his home.


	7. Chapter 7

When Eames woke up again, it felt like it had been days. His body ached in ways he did not remember were possible and his stomach protested loudly over it's hunger. His mouth was dry and his head spun with the dehydration and still lingering injuries from when Finn slammed his head into the cement floor beforehand. Groaning out loud, he rolled himself over. As soon as he got halfway turned, a blinding pain hit him once more as his elbow caused him to cry out in pain. He took a couple deep breaths, his vision clearing after a moment of dizziness that blinded him. Glancing around the dimly lit basement room, Eames realized he had been moved. No longer was he on the cold floor but rather on a towel and old comforter. He used the wall behind him as leverage to push himself up with, sighing in relief as he got to a seated position. His head protested again and he felt like vomiting, but he swallowed the rising bile as the door slammed open.

He noted that the figure was too small to be Finn and was thankful when Robert's concerned face appeared at the bottom of the old wooden steps. Robert looked relieved, though Eames could not place why, and made his way over to where Eames was sitting up with a bottle of water in hand and a piece of what appeared to be sourdough bread. He knelt down, unscrewing the cap as he nervously glanced to the basement door, "I don't have much time. I…I need to know who it is you have a number for in your wallet and what name I should give them to make them come and find you. I will leave once you do, but I can get you out if you just give me a name."

Eames opened his mouth to speak, but found the vomit from before rising and groaned instead, his mouth dry and burning. Robert tilted the bottle to his lips, frowning as Eames all but moaned in pleasure at the water being given to him. Once he drank half of the large bottle, he attempted to speak again though his voice was hoarse and raw, "S'my darling mate. Just…call for me…let me…he won't listen unless I tell him. Stubborn mule."

"I…I have my mobile. We can try him, just quickly alright?" Robert fumbled for his phone, scrolling through his recent calls for the number. He hit the contact, connecting the call and holding the phone to Eames' ear for him. Eames took a deep breath through his nose, waiting for the voicemail he anticipated. After three rings, what he didn't expect was a familiar voice to come on the line, "I will fucking murder you when I see you if you do not tell me where you are keeping Mr. Eames, Fischer."

Eames choked on the sob he was threatening to let loose, letting his deep breath go slowly as he breathed out their name, "_Arthur_."

"Eames?" Arthur's voice seemed to jump an octave, sounding worried and rather upset. Eames nodded even though Arthur could not see him and laughed, heartily, "Bloody hell it is good to hear you pet."

"Eames, Christ, where _are _you? I can't…I tried to trace him and I couldn't hold on long enough."

"Pet, do it now. Trace it now. You…you wouldn't…Fischer is helping me pet. Just, he can leave the phone on long enough, just trace the call quickly. Finn's on his way."

"Fuck…Eames your voice…" Eames could hear Arthur typing at the keys as he spoke, assuming he was setting his mobile up to track the call. Eames laughed again, smiling sourly as he did, "About that. Got some nasty injuries love. Elbow's shattered and nose is quite broken. You won't like what I look like."

"Eames I didn't like what you looked like when I got here, I can't imagine it's much better."

"Oi, I was fine!"

"You looked anemic and sickly, Eames, lets be honest here," Arthur mumbled, Eames' que that he was deep into his task. Moments later Arthur mumbled a quick 'yes' before Eames heard him gathering keys, "I'm on my way. I'm using your car so we don't ruin yet another rental."

"S'no fun in that love…"

"Eames…"

"Not now pet, when you're here yeah?"

"Yeah…yeah okay…"

Eames heard the line go dead and shrugged his shoulder to let Robert know. Robert took the phone back, pocketing it as he offered Eames the bread and water. He fed him silently, only staying long enough to do so before heading back up the stairs. Eames closed his eyes as he took in his situation, praying it wasn't a trap for the two of them.

* * *

It all seemed like a blur to Eames, really. Finn wasn't due home for another four hours, so Robert packed his bags to set by the door. He heard the door behind kicked in and smirked at Arthur's dramatics, hearing the Point Man's calm and collected voice from the top of the stairwell, "Look, I know you have Eames and I know you are supposedly helping him, but do not mind me using a gun just incase."

"I should be the one worried, I would think. Last time we were together you were in my head and nearly got me killed, right?" Robert's reply made Eames smirk. He heard them approaching and groaned once the door was opened, the light making his head spin. He heard Arthur's mumbled curses getting nearer to him, comforting him in an odd way. When his vision managed to clear, he found Arthur standing in front of him looking rather disheveled and wild-eyed, like an animal ready to kill at the first chance. Arthur took in Eames' condition, wincing at the sight of all the hand shaped bruises around his throat. He let his hand ghost over some on the side of Eames' throat, making Eames wince reflexively. Arthur's glare set in as he untied him and gathered the battered Eames in his arms, even though Eames protested loudly. Robert escorted them out, nodding to them as he left the home himself and took off in front of them to try and catch a cab.

Arthur went around the back to an alleyway where he had Eames' car parked. He quietly set Eames inside the car in the passenger's seat, helping him buckle in before he moved around to the driver's side. Eames glanced over at him, noticing the coiled tension in his form. Arthur gripped the wheel tightly, his knuckles almost white from doing so, "I was so fucking worried. When I found out two days back that Finn had you after you being gone almost a week, I nearly killed someone I was so angry. This just…it all feels too easy Eames. Robert gave me your passport and wallet you had on hand even. I don't know what to do. I got us a new hotel, I just don't know if we should look for Yusef now…"

"Doesn't feel right that he helped when he is connected to the sodding case we are supposed to solve, eh?"

"Exactly."

"For now, I really just want to sleep in a bed that isn't a cement floor, pet. Can we focus on the hows of this all later?"

"Oh…right…"

They drove the rest of the way in silence and Eames almost wished he could hear a sarcastic remark out of Arthur for once instead of the nervous and tense treatment he was getting out of the usually collected man.


End file.
